


Never Truly Gone

by WittyVitale



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyVitale/pseuds/WittyVitale
Summary: Sypha is 9 months pregnant and has just received word that her grandfather is dying. She asks Trevor to take her to the Speaker caravan so she can say her final farewells. Background Sypha/Trevor.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 10





	Never Truly Gone

Sypha had received news from her caravan that her Grandfather’s health had taken a turn for the worse. It was unlikely that he would survive another night. Sypha was 9 months pregnant with her third child and was due to give birth at any moment. But she couldn’t just stay home when she knew that the man who raised her was dying. So she demanded that Trevor take her to the caravan’s site by wagon so she could say her final farewells.

Sypha had trouble with her mobility these days. With the baby inside her almost fully developed, it was hard for her to do something as simple as standing up. When Sypha and Trevor reached the caravan site, Trevor helped her off of the wagon, arm around her waist to steady her.

“I can make it the rest of the way,” Sypha said with a somber tone, the gravity of the situation settling on her shoulders now that she was here. “It’s only a few steps to the tent. And this is something I need to do alone.”

Trevor nodded in understanding. “Take all the time you need. I’ll be right here.”

Sypha nodded gratefully and hugged Trevor before she trudged towards the tent. When she opened the front flap, she was greeted by the 10 Speakers, looking just as somber as Sypha. The faces of everyone slightly brightened upon seeing their dear sister. Sypha was greeted with hugs, cheek kisses, and a few strokes on her pregnant belly.

“Is that my Sypha?” a frail, familiar voice called from the corner of the tent. Sypha saw her grandfather lying on a makeshift bed consisting of straw and furs. She felt her eyes fill up with tears at the sight of him.

“Yes, Papi, it’s me.” Sypha choked out, doing her best to hold back her tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll leave you two alone,” Arn said comfortingly. “We’ll be right outside if you need anything.”

With that, the Speakers exited the tent, leaving Sypha and her grandfather alone. Sypha walked over to her grandfather and carefully lowered herself to sit on the haybale by his bedside. She immediately took his hand and held it gently.

“Oh Sypha, I’m so happy to see you,” her grandfather started. “How are you, my angel?”

“I’ve been well, grandfather.” Sypha said, forcing a small smile.

“And how are the little ones?”

“Growing up too fast,” Sypha answered with a small laugh. “Sonia is 7 and Christopher is 2 now. They’re both so much like their father, in both looks and personality. Trevor’s started teaching Sonia how to use a whip and she’s already a natural. And little Christopher is entranced by their training sessions. That boy is filled with energy and can’t stay still for a minute. But when he sees his papa and sister whip training, he sits down with his mouth wide open.”

Her grandfather laughed “Such spirited great-grandchildren I have. What a blessing they are.” He slipped his hand out of Sypha’s and rested it on her stomach. “And how about this little one?”

Sypha looked down with a soft smile. “Very energetic as well. I’ve been kicked nonstop for the last few weeks. The midwife says I will give birth before the week is over.”

“What wonderful news. The birth of a new life is one of the most beautiful things in this world.”

“There’s something else about this baby…”

“Hmm?”

Sypha’s smile became wider. “I think this child will be more Belnades than Belmont. Since the day I could feel it kicking, I felt something I never did when I was expecting Sonia and Christopher; magic. This baby has potential to become a great magician, I can just feel it. I can’t wait to teach this child, to pass down my own knowledge and skills.”

The Elder began to chuckle. “I had almost this exact same conversation with your mother when she was expecting you.”

Sypha’s eyes widened. “I think that’s one story you never told me.”

“Really now? Well, why don’t I share it with you now; a story about your mother as my final gift to you.”

Sypha felt the tears welling up in her eyes again and swallowed the lump in her throat.

“As you know, your mother, my beautiful Alma, was a very skilled magician. She could control the elements flawlessly. When Alma learned that she was pregnant, she was so anxious. She was in constant consultation with our healers and other women in our caravan who had experienced childbirth. She scoured the libraries in each town we visited and read through all the books about childrearing. But the more she read, the more nervous she became. She was convinced that she would be an unfit mother, that she would be unworthy of you.”

Sypha listened to the story intently and wordlessly encouraged her grandfather to continue.

“And one day, Alma came to me in tears and shared all of her fears and worries about motherhood. You see, Sypha, she already loved you dearly. She wanted to do her best by you, but she was scared that her best wasn’t good enough. So do you know what I told her?”

“What did you tell her?”

“I told her to stop focusing on the things that she didn’t know and to focus on what she _did_ know. I encouraged her to focus on the child in her belly and asked her what she felt. When Alma had calmed her mind and focused on the unborn child, she realized that a strong presence of magic was within the child. She realized that her child had the potential to be a great magician. Oh Sypha, your mother was so excited when she realized this. She started listing all of the spells and all of the secret knowledge she wanted to teach you. She had calmed down considerably. The other women in our caravan taught her about the more basic knowledge of childcare while Alma figured out what she wanted to teach you. And 3 months later you were born, kicking and screaming at the top of your lungs, wanting the whole world to know that you had arrived.”

Sypha laughed; she had always been told she was a “little spitfire” as a child.

“And she did,” Sypha started. “Mother taught me everything she knew about magic when I was just a little girl. I learned so much from her, and that foundation helped me become the magician I am today. But… but then that day came when mother and father were taken and I-“

“Shhhh,” the Elder interrupted, putting his hand on Sypha’s cheek. The Elder looked over his granddaughter’s face carefully and smiled. “You look so much like your mother. And you are just like her too; brave, strong, intelligent. She lives through you, you know. Nobody who leaves this earth is ever truly dead. Our spirits go on living in different forms and watch over the ones they love. Your mother and father have always been with us, have always been with you. I know they are proud of the woman you’ve become.”

Sypha couldn’t hold back anymore and tears began to fall down her face. Her grandfather gently brushed her tears away.

“And _I_ am so proud of the woman you’ve become. You’ve saved countless lives across this country. You’ve not only defended the vulnerable with your strength, but you used your kindness to bring aid and comfort. And now you are continuing to do this while raising a beautiful family. You and Trevor are good together. Your children are growing into fine human beings. I’ve no doubt you will nurture the child within you as you have done with your other children. I love you so much, Sypha.”

Sypha’s tears flowed even stronger as she wrapped her arms around her grandfather’s neck and buried her face in his chest. “I love you too, Papi.” She choked.

Grandfather and granddaughter stayed like this for a few minutes, Sypha crying into her grandfather’s chest while he gently stroked her hair. Sypha slowly lifted herself up and swiftly brushed the tears out of her eyes before taking her grandfather’s hand in hers again.

“It’s time, Sypha.” the Elder stated.

“I know.” Sypha answered with a sniffle.

“Continue to live, my Sypha,” the Elder said. “Continue to walk the path of true light and righteousness. I will always be with you. And I will always love you.”

Sypha brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. “I will, I promise. I love you. And… and thank you, thank you for everything, Papi.”

Sypha held her grandfather’s hand until it went limp in her own. She no longer saw his chest rise and fall, and it was then that she knew he was gone.

* * *

Sypha walked out of the tent with her tearstained face and all of the Speakers turned in her direction. She confirmed their assumptions with a simple nod. All at once the Speakers gathered around Sypha, crying, hugging, and comforting one another. Once Sypha had finished embracing every last member of her family, she walked over to the wagon where Trevor was waiting.

“Is he…” Trevor began.

“Yes.” Sypha confirmed, tears flowing down her face again. Trevor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a gentle hug.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly as he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

Sypha began to sob, the grief finally overtaking her now that her grandfather was truly gone. She held onto Trevor tightly and cried into his shoulder. Trevor continued to hold her and gently rocked her. They stayed like this for a long while until Sypha had run out of tears and was ready to go back into the wagon.

Trevor helped her onto the seat and Sypha spent much of the journey home in silence, her head resting heavily on Trevor’s shoulder. Today she would grieve. But she kept her grandfather’s last words in her heart; she would continue to live, to defend and bring comfort to anybody who needed it. And she knew he would never really be gone. He would continue to live in her, to watch over her for the rest of her life. And though Sypha was heartbroken at this loss, these thoughts provided a little bit of comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what prompted me to write this, maybe it's the increased depression I've been feeling since in lockdown and being forced to think of my own family losses. But I'm actually happy with how this turned out. It's been awhile since I wrote a sadfic. And I'm thinking of writing another fic as a companion piece that focuses on the birth of Trevor and Sypha's 3rd baby. We'll see if inspiration strikes. Thanks for reading.


End file.
